Beneath the Rocks
by fsj101
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki, an archaeologist, accidentally finds an old book after a mix up at the library, he and Orihime make a startling discovery between it's yellowed pages- the mystery that was never solved. For why did the author speak of a hidden city under the ragged Cornish terrain? And what role did Aizen play in all this? Join them as they uncover the secret beneath the rocks
1. Beneath the Rocks

_Dedicated to my parents, for always believing in me and for helping me make a difference. I hope to make you proud!_

_**When the pages guide, follow... when the rocks speak, listen... and when the hearts waver, believe...**_

It was an accident, a simple mix up in the Tokyo public library, that left the mysterious book in the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, a famed archaeologist, for just one night. Yet that one night breezing through the yellowed pages led to an amazing discovery- the mystery that had never been solved. For when Arthur Redmund spoke of a hidden city beneath the rocks, could he be exaggerating? Or was there really an undiscovered secret under the ragged boulders of the Cornish countryside?

Nobody seemed to believe it, but Ichigo thought otherwise. Together with his wife and their faithful friends, he sets out on a long journey and encounters more mysteries than from when he began. If there was supposed to be only two copies of the book, where then was the third? And who was Aizen Sousuke really- a fellow archaeologist or is there something deeper there? And what is this absurd talk of 'buried treasure'?

A thrilling tale, where mystery meets adventure, and pages lead to discoveries. A blend of hilarity and philosophy makes for an unforgettable quest, as everybody searches for the secret beneath the rocks.

So if you've made it this far, why not continue reading? The next page is but a click away! I'll try to upload soon, what with school and all! I'd love to hear from you, a review or even just a Hi would be amazing! Lots of love and heart shaped cookies you gorgeous sugarplums! God Bless!

_When the pages guide, follow... when the rocks speak, listen... and when the hearts waver, believe..._


	2. The Leather Bound Book

Aiyo poppet! What's crackalacking? I'm back, did you miss me?**  
**

Here it is, an all new story, I can't wait to know what you think about it! Though I must warn you, I will be slower to update this one, I have school and college to work for too. Bear with me, sugarplum!

So without further ado, I present to you, Beneath the Rocks! It all starts out on a warm spring evening, not very long ago...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_We live in a strange world, one in which miracles are found in the places we least expect. Adventure lies not upon the shores, but in the vast oceans, and it is only in letting our gazes drift and our hearts dream that we form a sort of meaning in our life. For who would have thought that a dusty old book in a dusty old library would have led to one of the greatest archaeological discoveries of the century? Not me, that's for sure! But that is what happened, and what I am about to narrate is proof enough that we should never take anything for granted. For when the pages guide, follow… when the rocks speak, listen… and when the hearts waver, believe…._

"What a waste of a weekend! Simply went on a wild goose chase to return with empty soda cans!" grumbled Ichigo Kurosaki, as he fell heavily on the plush sofa. His wife, Orihime, who was often the victim of his outpours, sat patiently listening, sipping on her cup of jasmine tea as she did so.

"We went all the way to Hiraizumi for nothing!" he sighed in exasperation. The woman smiled in understanding and offered him his share of tea, which he gratefully accepted.

"So you didn't find anything in the cave, then? Nothing at all?" she asked quietly.

"Not what we were expecting, anyway. Where there was supposed to be remains of Roman pottery, we unearthed crushed Pepsi cans and toffee wrappers! These tourists! How long will they keep pretending they have some sense?!"

The auburn haired woman giggled. Although it was a shame, she couldn't help herself as her husband comically described the failed expedition again. As an archaeologist, and a famed one at that, he knew better than anybody else that it was only natural if sometimes the efforts expended would be in vain. But that didn't stop Ichigo from cursing the outcome, nonetheless.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a researcher at the department of Archaeology, Tokyo University, who, despite his young age, became well known for his contribution in the discovery of ancient tablets at Omori. He specialized on prehistoric archaeology and ethnoarchaeology, which basically was a fancy word to say that he discerned ancient lives from modern remains. When frustrated, he wasn't the most approachable man, but he had a heart of gold and a keen mind that inevitably drew people to him. Orihime Kurosaki, his wife and best friend, was a high school history teacher and self-proclaimed author. She would often write books and articles on her husband's works and findings of the most varied sort- from intellectual papers to adventure stories for children- and recently it would seem that she'd have to name her next work, '_The Goose Chase for Soda Cans'. _It was times like these Ichigo was grateful Orihime was there when he returned from work, she would just laugh and make some tea and pump her fist in the air saying that it was just one mystery less from the next success.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun. That's just one mystery less from the next success!" she chirped right on time. He gave her a tired smile and closed his eyes, the smell of jasmines clearing his muddled thoughts.

"Well… I'm planning to host another exhibition at the school!" she supplied, diverting the subject. He hummed in approval. "Last year was about the History of Fashion, am I right?"

"Yes" she said, "And this year, I was planning on doing it on the History of Lost Civilizations!" she clapped her hands in glee.

"That's good, Hime. Tell me what you need, I'll get it for you." he replied automatically. She shook her head. "I still haven't decided everything, but the children are all very excited! We still have two months to go!"

"Good. Let me know when I can help you." He stretched his arms and stood up abruptly. "I think I'll go for a jog, get my mind off of things for a while." He announced, and Orihime nodded. He always went out for a jog after a long day at work. Getting his shoes and bottle, he called out before he left.

"Be careful, Ichigo! Come back soon!" came the resounding reply.

II

It was a cool night, and the park was a little packed, but peaceful all the same. The trees whispered their quiet secrets, and the moon shone brilliantly against a twilight sky. But there were hardly any stars, thanks to all the city lights. It was one of the few things Orihime regretted, Ichigo recalled, that she wasn't able to see a night sky chandeliered by as many constellations as there are grains of sand on the beach. Still, the few up there were good enough for her. After a good hour's worth of running, he finally stopped for a sip of water, when his eyes fell on the distant dull building of the public library. Through the trees, he could see the words etched into the marbled stone- 'CITY LIBRARY.'

Having some free time on his hands before dinner, he decided to take a quick look around, and before his mind had caught on, his feet had already taken him to the familiar great doors of the public library. He pushed through, taking in a big whiff of the scent of old books and wooden furniture that was so characteristic of the place, and greeted the librarian as he passed by.

"Good evening Kurosaki-sama! How was the Hiraizumi expedition?" inquired the old man behind the desk. The archaeologist let out a sigh. "We didn't find what we were expecting, Ibuke-san. I just came in for a quick look, now."

"As you please, Kurosaki-sama. There is another man here, maybe of your circle; though I didn't quite catch his name… you might walk into him."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his bright locks, the last thing he needed was one of his colleagues smacking him in the back and inviting him for an embarrassing coffee. Scowling at nothing in particular, he acknowledged the old man and walked towards the section for books on ancient civilizations. Scanning the titles, he pulled out a large one that seemed appropriate for Orihime's tastes; it had artful pictures and lots of words. Flipping through the pages, he didn't notice a shadow close in on him. Just as he turned the page to the Celtic tribes of England, he gasped at the voice that greeted him.

"Hello there, Kurosaki-san. Sorry to have frightened you." said the man with a civil smile. He was tall and well-dressed and he held a thick book in his hands. Ichigo looked up to his face for just a second before knitting his brows. "Good evening, Aizen-sama." Well that's just great. Somehow he'd expected it of himself, to run into a senior professor of his department and not the ice-cream vendor. Ah… life can be so cruel. Aizen Sousuke, desite being Ichigo's senior, was in no way old and crouched but rather, he was a relatively young and successful man in his own field. A pleasant sort of personality most would say, but there was always something mysterious about him. Nobody really knew anything about him, what they did know was usually superficial. But his charisma made up for it, and his professionalism was envied yet admired.

"So what brings you here? I heard your expedition was not satisfactory." He noted. Ichigo stiffened. "That's true; we didn't find anything of real value. I came down here to look for a book my wife needed."

"That's commendable of you." The dark haired man gestured towards the book in question. He looked through the pages thoroughly. "Ancient Civilizations… now there is an archaeological mystery worth uncovering. It's incredible how an entire history can lie so well hidden for centuries to pass, under the very ground our feet trod." He stopped at a strange page, one on Celtic tribes. "Where do you think we can expose such a wonder?"

Ichigo glanced at his superior, before replying vaguely. "In Egypt maybe. Or even India. Some place where there have been past records of populations thriving." Aizen merely shook his head. "You see, everyone already knows that there are hidden cities in India and Egypt, even in South America, but the real adventure is to discover a secret nobody knew… something completely forgotten."

Ichigo stared dumbfounded. "Well, we can only do that by accident. Considering the lack of options we have, Antarctica might be our next destination."

"Usually by accident, I agree, but what if there were a place everybody thought was a legend, or maybe it was too insignificant to be remembered? It is that kind of treasure that is worth seeking." His companion frowned then asked. "Do you know of such a place?"

For a moment, the tall dark haired man stood rigid, almost hesitating before he replied. "No. At least, none of which I can be too sure. And there lies the mystery."

"What brings _you_ here, might I ask?" inquired Ichigo noticing the hardback neatly tucked in the man coat pocket. "Nothing confidential, I came to do a bit of research on this." Ichigo regarded the worn leather cover of the book he'd been handed, and ran his fingers over the impressed title- _'The Detailed Works of Arthur Redmund'._

_"_An Irish explorer. I must say I found it rather dull." pointed Aizen. Just then, somebody's phone rang, and Ichigo scavenged through his pockets in haste.

"Hello? Yes, Hime! I'm fine; I'll be home in ten minutes. Yes I'm sure. Alright then I'll see you soon. I love you too." he smirked at the quizzical man before him and apologized. "I really should be going; my wife will send out the navy if I'm not back in time. Good bye, Aizen-sama." He dashed for the door, not looking back. Signaling to the old man behind the desk, he hurried out to the streets and jogged back home, finally making it with a minute to spare and a racing heart.

"Ichigo-kun, you're just in time! Were you at the library?" asked the young woman with a hug, helping him with his sweatshirt. " Yes, and I met Aizen too... how did you know that?"

"I saw the book." She stated simply and picked up the large leather-bound hardback from his pocket. Ichigo groaned when he saw it, ploughing his fingers through his already windswept hair. "Sorry Hime. I meant to get something on Ancient Civilizations for you, but I guess I took Aizen's in a hurry." He scratched his head in mortification, but she just laughed. "That's alright! Thank you for being so thoughtful! We can read this in the mean time, you can get yours back soon enough!" she chirped. The man breathed in relief; of course she would wave it off and giggle about it; that was just the way she was. But when his stomach indicated that it was time for supper, the book was forgotten and the dinner table attacked.

A few hours later, the two were seated against the wall side-by-side, scrutinizing the book in wonderment. It was an old piece, dating back to 1859, and on the very first page were two words inked in black, written in an old style of cursive. Two words- _Allen Stephens_. Ichigo thought it curious, but judging by the faded black of the ink, he concluded that this book must be too old to be possessed by its original master. And so he turned the page.

It mainly described the adventures of an Irishman by the name of Arthur Redmund. Though it was extensively detailed and difficult to comprehend at times, it still served as an enthralling read. Redmund had apparently travelled throughout the British Isles, narrating various accounts, from the beaches of Wales to the lakes of Scotland, and the mountains of Ireland to the castles of England... some of the scenes he described were so exotic! He recounted various incidents of his journey, the people's folklore, the forgotten heritage, and recited it all from the perspective of a daring surveyor. The print was small and often indiscernible, there were smudges and stains and torn pages too. Yet the couple persisted, barely noticing the ticking clock.

"_Of the many adventures I've encountered, the greatest secret I've learnt is that which nobody knew_." Orihime read out, faking an Irish accent. Normally, Ichigo would have rolled his eyes, but something about that sentence she'd just enunciated that rang a bell. He scanned the page once more, glancing at the very same words he'd heard not long ago from Aizen.

_"It was a fine day, spent with the Cornish people of Sancreed, and I'd been taken to the ancient village of Carn Euny. A magnificent place, it was! The remains of roundhouses and animal fences still stood proud against the green carpet, but what remained of the hutments was nothing but solid stone. There were caves, many caves, something the Cornish call 'fogou', all of them so delightfully mysterious. One solemn day, I chanced upon a fogou, hidden from the open sky beneath the ground, and as I hiked through the damp spaces and slippery rocks, to my utter astonishment, I found a_…"

"Hmm? Orihime, what's wrong? What did he find?" Ichigo asked impatiently. She frowned aberrantly, and brought the book closer to her face.

"It isn't very clear. The writing's been smudged and the paper scratched. The words 'astounding discovery' and 'entire city' and seem to make the most sense. And look, Ichi-kun," she handed him the book. "There's something written in another language too."

Her husband narrowed his eyes at the poorly expressive paper. True enough, there were foreign words, Gaelic or Cornish most likely, scribbled on the yellowed sheet; a simple four lined scrawling in an unruly script. Ichigo continued reading what remained of the rest of the account.

_"When asked, my friends didn't understand what I was talking about. I told them, insisting that I was not being disillusioned by my imagination, that I really did make the stunning discovery, but they refused to believe me, saying that they should be more aware of their own home than a stranger like me. Offended, I offered to take them there, yet the rains prevented our endeavor for many days. What was worse was the earthquake that assaulted our village, for though it was small and caused no major damage, the cave that was already so well-hidden was lost, buried under the mass of boulders that hindered my progress. In vain, I tried, but I never found that fogou again. I soon left with a heavy heart, and my friends were at the very least sympathetic. The secret discovered was still a secret, but I refuse to take it with me to my grave. So for whoever finds these last words of mine, know that there is an unsolved mystery out there, and know that beneath an unconquerable mount of rock lies a hidden city, which was once glorious under the open skies. Do not let my efforts be in vain."_

Ichigo stopped his narration and sat quietly, pondering over what they'd just read. Stealing a glimpse of his companion, the startled expression on her face was enough evidence that he wasn't the only one struck by the force of these words. The book went on to describe the excavations up north of England, but it was shut silently. It was only after a long while that the eerie silence was broken.

"Ichi-kun?" she asked meekly. "Do you think… could it be real?"

He inhaled deeply, unsure of his response. The book looked genuine enough, the author authentic, and the descriptions vivid. As far as Ichigo was aware, his knowledge of pre-historic English archaeology assured him of the fact that the ancient village of Carn Euny was undeniably real, in fact it was among the best preserved ancient villages in the south west of England, occupied from the Iron Age until late Roman times. If he remembered rightly, it was known for the dilapidated foundations of Neolithic stone houses, and an intriguing 'fogou' or an underground passage system. But none of those passages were discovered to have led to another village altogether, as far as he'd learnt. Could it be he was wrong?

"Ichi-kun? What's the matter?" Orihime asked worriedly. He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I'll ask Urahara about this business, maybe it's already been unearthed since it's been over a hundred years. It _is_ strange, isn't it?"

"Yes… but, what if it's still hidden?"

Ichigo scowled in contemplation. Surely Aizen would know about this, he seemed to be quite passionate about the subject. But if he did, why did he keep it so ambiguous? A fellow archaeologist, there was nothing to fear. Since it was _his_ finding, he'd get full credit… then why the secrecy? He didn't want to admit it, but Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

"But this is an excellent addition for my exhibition!" Orihime cried, sitting up on her knees. Glancing up at the clock that showed half-past nine, Ichigo stood up straight and made for the phone. "Where are you going?" Orihime followed.

"I'm going to call Urahara, tomorrow will be too late."

The dial tone sounded loudly, and soon enough, a slow dawdling voice answered from the other end. Urahara Kisuke was the head of the Archaeology department, and one would hardly tell that under the lazy drawls and casual attitude was a shrewd and intellectual person. He was reliable at the most critical of times, but his mood swings were uncanny. Still, he was the best person to turn to for information, and that was exactly what Ichigo was after at the moment.

"Yes it's me, Ichigo. No I don't need your fan! Be serious, man! I want you to tell me all about a Mr. Arthur Redmund and the Carn Euny ancient village. I'll explain later. Yes, R-e-d-m-u-n-d, yes it's a 'd' for dango! Alright then, let me know as soon as possible. Arigato, goodbye." He raised his eyebrows in exasperation as he replaced the handset. Orihime was busying herself with the futons, gingerly laying out the blue sheets. Soon enough, as promised, Ichigo received an e-mail from his superior.

"Dear Ichigo-san,

Arthur Redmund, Irish explorer and adventurist. Known for his travels across the British Isles. As regards Carn Euny, nothing of great importance. Known to have spent a few days with folk of Sancreed, apparently was shown the ancient village. His visit was cut short due to an earthquake, which prevented further exploration of the Cornish area. Believed to have written one book, two copies of it, adorned with the title- 'The Detailed Works of Arthur Redmund'. One believed to have been kept for himself, the other given to an American friend. No existing record of two items. Died in England in 1875 of excessive loss of blood due to hiking accident. No record of having had family, though brother is known but not significant, spent much time abroad.

That's all I could gather. Hope it helps. My regards to your wife.

Yours,

Urahara Kisuke"

"Well that's interesting…" murmured Ichigo, tapping his finger on the table. Orihime knitted her eyebrows and pouted. "The poor man, he died of a hiking injury! He probably didn't have anyone to care for him, either…" her voice was shaking.

"What?" he turned his gaze to his flustered wife, and coughed in bewilderment. "That's not it, Hime. Well yes, it is a pity that he ended the way he did but, look at something else. He'd written only one book and made two copies of it, _one_ of them probably on our table. I wonder how Aizen got hold of it in the first place…"

"You mean… it's an unregistered copy?"

"It has to be, because even Urahara didn't know of its existence. Where then is the other copy?"

"With the American friend?"

"No… the one we have is probably that one, since Aizen has been to America countless times and the name on the first page seems to be of American origin."

"Urahara-san's message could also mean that this hidden village was never found again, to date." Orihime mused.

"Yes… is that what Aizen is after? Will he be going to England soon, in pursuit of the discovery? I better ask him myself, just to be certain."

"Just… be careful Ichigo." She voiced quietly. Her husband turned to face her, his eyes softening. "What do you mean?"

"If I know you, you'll go off to the English countryside hunting down this secret too. You've always been suspicious of Sousuke-san, so you may end up doing something drastic." She played with her fingers nervously. He sighed and stopped her restless digits. "Don't worry, Hime. I promise nothing will go wrong. Now, let's get some sleep."

Soon, the two were lying in the dark, each one wondering about the events of the evening. It could end up another wild goose chase, but it seemed to be a lot more enthralling than a usual mystery. A hidden city under the rocks! It was too incredible to be considered serious, but to an archaeologist, even an old dusty piece of stone could mean something priceless. Ichigo thought over the various possibilities in apprehension, his musings interrupted by Orihime's noiseless whisper.

"Oh, Ichi-kun? I noted down those Irish words in my diary, I thought you might want them later." He grinned at her observation, and pulled up the sheets to her chin. "You think of everything. Don't you? Goodnight Hime. Sweet dreams."

..

..

..

* * *

So... watcha think? ^_^ I do hope you like it, the story is still just vaguely outlined in my head so... yeah.

Review folks! There's nothing an author loves more than a really long review, well you know, other than dark chocolate! Even if it's just a 'Thankyou', I'll be happy!

Love you all, and take care sugarplums! (i missed that!)

God bless us, every single one!


	3. The Mystery Begins

_Oh my dear sugarplums! How I missed thee!__  
_

_Hope you're fabulous! :) I'll cut the rambling for today, skip right to the point! Enjoy! Oh and, review too! What can I say? :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_'Good to see we're making progress. I'll see if we have any correspondents in Mexico. But now, let's have some tea, shall we?'_

_**- **Urahara Kisuke_

_Ring!_

The man groaned as he reached for that disturbing piece of technology people called an alarm clock. They were such useful things, but why oh why must they sound a fire drill in the midst of such pleasant sleep?

"Orihime…" he moaned. "It's your turn today…"

The woman giggled and rubbed her eyes, making her way to the washroom. Ichigo was not good with waking up in the morning. Well, he used to be awful, but with Orihime's help and constant pestering, they've managed to form some sort of agreement. They would each take alternate turns to wake up first every morning. This was relatively easy for his wife, who practically skipped out of bed, but for the poor man, it was undoubtedly a Herculean effort. A good half hour later, both were washed and dressed, the sun just waking up when Orihime prepared the coffee.

It was typical of a Monday morning in the Kurosaki household. They would glance through the papers with their cup of coffee, finally setting out for a jog by the sakura trees. Today was no different. By 6 o' clock they were already at the park, and enveloped by the sweet smell of fresh summer mist and the calming sound of runners' feet on the stone ground, they began their exercise. For Ichigo, it was more relaxing than effortful, because all he had to do was keep up with Orihime. She was usually quick on her feet, but seeing as she enjoyed talking as she ran, it inevitably slowed them both. Nonetheless, it was a rejuvenating practice, and both were in such heated discussion about the strange book, neither noticed the park gates come into view once again, symbolizing the end of this morning's routine.

Later that day, they set off for their respective destinations- Orihime to the school and Ichigo to the University. It was the same as usual; the only difference being that today there was an old leather bound book in Ichigo's case.

"Konichiwa, Ichigo-sama!"

"Hai! Konichiwa."

As he headed towards his superior's room nodding to everyone that greeted him, he maintained his characteristic scowl, walking purposefully to the door that held a seemingly innocent name sign, for no one would suspect the eccentricities of the man behind it. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled down on the handle and frowned even further as Urahara Kisuke's smiling eyes greeted him.

"Kurosaki-san! What a pleasant surprise!" his eyes seemed to twinkle in mock astonishment.

"I don't have time for your antics. I need to talk to you." He replied, rolling his eyes. The serious tone he'd used caused a considerable change in his companion's demeanor; almost instantaneously he straightened his back and interlocked his fingers on his desk. Ichigo sat on the opposite end of the polished brown desk. "I assume this has something to do with your request yesterday."

"Yes, it does." So saying, he pulled out the infamous book and laid it tentatively at the center of the table. Immediately, Urahara's eyes widened, and he picked it up.

"I met Aizen at the library yesterday, and this book of his accidentally ended up in my possession. I meant to return it, but there is something I wanted to show you." He explained about the author's stay at Sancreed and all the events related to the missing fogou. He spoke of the Irish passage too. "You see, I understand if Aizen will get credit for this find, it is after all the official norm, but what I don't understand is why he was being so secretive about it. From what I could make out, I wouldn't be surprised if his next destination will be the Cornish highlands. I don't know what it is, I just feel there's a story here that's much deeper than what is apparent." He ended with a frown. Urahara regarded the iniquitous hardback skeptically.

"How very strange… if anything, we must approach this in a professional manner." He grabbed a sheet of paper and jotted down various points. "We must look into the archaeological findings at this location, to begin with. Then, we must delve deeper into the author's past and his connection with this Allen Stephens. And I will personally ask Aizen regarding this matter."

"Is it possible to look through his records? I'm just curious as to his frequent business in America."

"I'm afraid that is not something we can do. We have no authority to dig into private matters, it is unfortunate but I believe Aizen-san has his own reasons." He responded gravely. Abruptly, his eyebrows lifted and a grin replaced his former frown. "What a lovely puzzle you've brought up, Kurosaki-san! I must say it's been rather dull around here until now!" The man in question grunted before standing up tall to collect the book. "Let's see if we can solve it. I'll be on my way then. Thank you, Urahara-san." Nodding to the man behind the desk, he stepped past the door and closed it.

"Now to Rukia's office."

II

"Hey there, Ichigo! I see you need my help once again!" he groaned as the familiar voice of the ebony-haired woman rang past. "Hello, Rukia. I see you're as annoying as ever." A shoe flew by his head, merely inches away. "What what that for?!" he yelled. She smirked and leaned back in her chair, content. Rukia Kuchiki was a professor and researcher in literary history. She was also rather fashionable, and stood out pleasantly when in a crowd. Rukia was one of Ichigo's closest friends, despite the occasional murder threats they exchanged so lovingly.

"I was just teaching you your place, berry-tan." A nerve pulsed at his temple, and he clenched his fists in agitation at the mention of his most despised nickname. "Listen, I'm going to make this quick." He handed her a piece of paper. "Hmm… neat and understandable… must be Orihime's writing."

"Would you stop that!? Yes, it is Hime's writing, but I want you to translate it for me." She frowned and brought the slip up close. "Old Cornish, of the nineteenth century… yes I can get it done."

Besides tormenting Ichigo, she was quite adept in the history of languages and their discernment. One of the most reliable people to approach when in need of a decipherment and as such she was of vital importance in the close-knitted department of archaeology at the Tokyo University. Countless times, she'd been the key in the cracking of ancient secrets on tablets and scrolls, and Ichigo was quite certain she could help him again.

"But can I ask the purpose behind it?" she narrowed her eyes. Ichigo sighed and responded, "I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I have things I have to get done. I'll meet you at lunch." He waved a quick goodbye, and Rukia shouted behind him. "Close the door on your way out!"

Now all that was left was to confront Aizen. He probably has a class now, Ichigo wondered, so he decided he'd spend some time at the Resource Room. This mystery was quite a handful.

III

Back in his office, he sifted through the pile of paperwork that beckoned for his attention. He exhaled as he attended to them, arranging them and signing wherever necessary. The Resource Room proved unsuccessful; he could find no more information than what he'd already been given by Urahara. But one thing he did come across was the fact that the last excavation at the Cornish site was in an old cave in the South, involving some Neolithic paintings and a few iron tools. That was one mystery solved- the hidden fogou was never found after all. So lost in thought was he that he failed to hear the soft rapping of knuckles against the wooden door, nor did he take heed of the creaking as it was slowly opened.

"Ichigo! Please oil the hinges soon! Not _everything_ in this department has to an archaeological finding." Rukia complained, as she strode in to take her seat. He looked up and scowled at her. "Don't you ever say hello like everybody else?"

"Well then hello. I've brought the translated script of your message." She pulled out a yellow pad. "It seems to be a poem of some sort, a hint of folklore, but I cannot understand what it means." She cleared her throat and read out:

"'_Past the crumbling stone-hills,_

_Where the ancient creak lies parched,_

_Guarded by the twin-horned giant,_

_A secret beneath the rocks…'_

Ichigo, what is this?" she asked, lifting inquisitive eyes to dazed ones. "I tried to be as accurate as possible, it sounds almost like a clue to a scavenger hunt." Her voice held no hint of amusement. The man in front of her set his mouth in a grim line, before reading over the words once again. "A secret beneath the rocks…" he whispered. "It's a riddle, to the location of the fogou?" he wondered, gripping at the frail sheets. Rukia scrunched her nose. "What is going on, Ichigo?"

He told her the entire story, from the meeting with Aizen to the discovery in the book, he spoke so fast and in so rushed a manner she was having trouble keeping up. With poorly hidden excitement, he ended his recital, by then Rukia had to pick her slack jaw. "A hidden city? That's incredible! Why would he hide something like this?"

"That's the real question. Rukia, what time is it?" he asked hurriedly, standing up and moving to the door. "Eleven o'clock. Where are you off to now?"

"I'm going to Aizen, see what he has to say in this matter." With a parting word, he was out once again, leaving the small woman breath in exasperation. Trust Ichigo Kurosaki to jump into a puzzle with such single-minded intensity, she thought. She had a bad feeling about this.

Few moments later, Ichigo found himself standing before yet another imposing door. Running his finger through his bright hair, he felt the book in his pocket and placed his hand on the handle, when he suddenly stopped. On the other side, he heard Aizen's voice, speaking into a phone probably. It was wrong to eavesdrop, he knew that, but why did it seem as though the man's voice was muffled? Almost as if… he was speaking confidentially? Ichigo cringed, aware of what Orihime would say if she saw him now, but he couldn't help himself.

"Do you understand? I will arrive by late morning on the fourteenth, I shall give further instructions from there. Prepare the Espada. Alright then, bye." The click of the handset followed, and Ichigo waited a few moments breathlessly. Where was Aizen off to now? And what was the Espada? No matter how he looked at it, something felt incredibly wrong. Straightening himself and his expression, he knocked twice, before walking into the soundless room. Aizen Sousuke sat reclined against his chair, as composed and graceful as ever, a small smile on his lips and a pen in his hands. His eyes shone as they regarded Ichigo, and he stood up to welcome him.

"Konichiwa Aizen-san. I'm sorry to intrude, but I came to return your book." He handed over the think book to the man's waiting hands. "A silly mix-up, I daresay I enjoyed myself with yours." Aizen replied pleasantly, opening his drawer to pull out a recognizable blue cover that said _'History of Ancient Civilizations. _"Your wife will find it entertaining, at the very least." He informed coyly. Ichigo forced a smile, before continuing.

"So how far has your theory progressed? The one about forgotten secrets?"

A brief, almost inconspicuous movement of his eyes was caught, which was immediately covered by a carefree smile. "It still remains a theory." He shrugged. "I'm afraid I have no lead whatsoever."

"That's quite unfortunate." Ichigo replied cautiously. "I was hoping to work with you on your next project, for the experience, that is." Aizen chuckled goodheartedly, and shook his head. "I must say I'm flattered, but I will be away from about ten days. I've been called to America for a recent finding, and they needed a representative from Japan." He pushed a paper towards his companion, and Ichigo regarded the stark white letter doubtfully. It seemed to be an official letter from the Archaeological Institute of America, a stamp and signature confirmed it. It requested the pleasure of the presence of Mr. Aizen Sousuke for the identification of Eastern pottery in a newly acclaimed quarry. Hesitantly, Ichigo out down the contemptuous page and looked up to the gleaming eyes of the inferred. He smiled weakly, and apologized. "I wasn't aware, sir. I hope you have a fruitful trip, when did you say you were leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I wish you the best, Ichigo." He stood up and walked the flustered man to the door. With a nod and furrowed brows, Ichigo left, his thoughts even more befuddled than when he'd entered. How was it that the man so conveniently gets called to America at such a critical time? Was there something he missed? And what was this Espada that had to be prepared? In the midst of his bewilderment, his phone rang.

"_Ichi-kun? Why do you sound so worried_?" Orihime voice sounded gently. He let out a relieved sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Hello, Hime. No, don't worry about me." He walked to his office and shut the door quietly. "Yes, I returned the book. I also got that little passage you copied translated; you can hear it when I get home. No, we haven't found anything yet. That's lovely, Hime. Good, tell those brats to behave. Fine, they're angels then. Tell Tatsuki I said hi too, I have to go now sweetheart, I'll speak to you soon. I love you." he placed it back in his coat pocket, only to be taken aback by the woman sitting in front of him. The little raven-haired professor looked back at him equally shocked, and she was the first to speak.

"It's so strange… you're not frowning?"

"God, Rukia! Don't do that!" he yelled. She simply stood up and dusted her dress. "Urahara-san sent you a message. He wants to meet you immediately." She looked grave. Ichigo stammered in approval and turned, but looked back as Rukia advised him inaudibly. "Whatever you're planning, just be careful. Don't worry Orihime again like last time."

The tall man knitted his brows before looking away, shielding his traitorous face. Of course he could never cause Hime such harm, he'd learnt his mistake. He hummed in understanding, and walked out wordlessly, Rukia staring after him in apprehension.

"I've just learnt something that may interest you." were Urahara's first words as Ichigo walked in, falling to the chair heavily. "After we met today morning, I sent out a message, an inquiry you can say, regarding the other book written by Arthur Redmund, to the international forum for archaeology." He stood before the window, his back facing Ichigo. "I just received a message from the American Smithsonian Libraries that the item in question was in their possession until last year."

At this startling revelation, Ichigo couldn't help the widening of his eyes.

"Upon further inquiry, they said that it was bought by a Mexican gentleman who owned a small bookshop named Las Nochas."

"So is it in America?" he asked, thunderstruck.

"Wait, Ichigo. There's more. I contacted this place, and the owner said that the book's already been sold."

"What?! To whom?"

"He wouldn't say. He said information on his customers was strictly private." Urahara responded grimly. Ichigo sat back, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. "How far is Mexico from here?"

"Now Ichigo, I will not let you go on some ambiguous chase for no official reason."

"But I must! The sooner we find it, the quicker this mystery can be solved!"

"Why do you say that? It is the city we are looking for, not the book."

Ichigo shifted in his chair uneasily. "I-I don't know Urahara-san. I have a weird feeling that… that maybe, the other book has some clues too. Why would the author make two copies in the first place? Isn't one enough? Sure, one was for his friend, but it doesn't make sense. By the way, I got that little script translated." He picked out the yellow pad paper that held the Cornish riddle. Upon scrutiny, Urahara admitted it sounded an awful lot like a giveaway to the treasure's location. He noted it down himself.

"And Aizen is off to America again, isn't he?" asked Ichigo grudgingly. Urahara frowned. "That was quite unexpected. I receive a letter from the AIA saying that he was needed as a representative. They never do anything so sudden, I'm usually informed a week in advance…" he scratched his cheek. Ichigo placed his chin on his knuckles thoughtfully.

"Look. I need to go to Mexico, Urahara-san. You have to understand-"

"I do Ichigo. So I'll see what I can do."

"But-"

"Relax, Ichigo. We'll do our best." Urahara gave him a reassuring smile, and the man couldn't help but return it with a sigh. "Alright."

"Good to see we're making progress. I'll see if we have any correspondents in Mexico. But now, let's have some tea, shall we?"

..

..

..

* * *

I really want to know what you think about it, is it any good? Is it making sense? Or does it seem like a desperate first attempt? I'm not used to this kind of work, so constructive criticism is most welcome!

Besides that, how are you? I've missed Hime in the manga, and well... do you like mystery stories? Like whodunnits or treasure islands? They're cool, i like Scooby doo!

*grin* scooby dooby doo, where are you? we've got some work to do now! *grin*

kay fine, I'll go and leave your minds at rest, but before I do, there's a few things I want to say!

1) **I can't do review replies here, I'll PM you!** Forgive me for that, but it takes too long and I want to finish this quickly! Bear with me sugars!

2) You may have noticed that the initial names were mixed up, that's okay. I'm doing two versions of this story, one here and one on Wattpad, so the names are different! Nobody aint plagiarizing nobody, love!

Special shoutout to erica . phoenix 16, Magdelena88, guest (leave a name next time, love!) and Ermilus for reviewing! You guys make me cry like Isshin-san! Love you too much!

Also, a big hug to Magdelena88, Ermilus, ancientblackdragon, cinniomon and for faving and following! Let's all do the macarena!

Jeez, I need to get my sleep. Love you sugarplums, and God bless you! Remember to pray before you go to bed, aight?


	4. Making Progress

Such a quick update from moi? :) Hope you enjoy it, it's slow but the pace will pick up once the foundation is set, and trust me, there's a LOT more surprises planned, God willing! I love surprises, don't you!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

_"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they? It's pretty amazing; to think that the light we see actually left them billions of years ago."_

_-Orihime Kurosaki_

I

"Mexico's a far place, Ichi-kun..." Orihime wondered, as she carried the bowl of warm soup to the table. Her husband hummed in response, completely absorbed in his laptop.

"Ichigo? I made chocolate pudding!" still no response. He loved chocolate pudding like a little boy loved toy cars.

She smirked. If she hadn't known better, she would've screamed the house was on fire or sneak up behind his chair, just to tease him a bit. But she knew better, and she knew that scaring someone out of their wits, even if it's a joke, isn't the right thing to do. So she walked up to him and lifted his chin.

"What's wrong, Hime?" he asked, squinting. She chuckled and smiled wider. "Tonight's the big fireworks show at the park, and we're supposed meet everyone there by six." Patting him on the cheek at his groan, she laughed heartily. "Eat up quickly, I made chocolate pudding."

"Chocolate pudding?" he broke into a wide grin. Now that was more like it.

II

"The Hiraizumi expedition, man! How did it go?" Renji asked excitedly. Ichigo shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Not the way we expected."

"Sure. That's a fancy way of saying it was a total failure!" the man howled, clutching his stomach in amusement as he pointed at the flustered man beside him. Ichigo glowered; ready to cause the man bodily harm, but Orihime stopped his eager fist with a knowing look. He sighed in defeat, removing his hand from his pocket. She didn't like that either.

Renji Abarai was one of Ichigo's closest friends, though neither would admit it. He was Rukia's fiancée, and was as short-tempered and dense as Ichigo. But hey, he was a man. He was tall and strong and had long spiky red hair that at first glance would seem very suspicious. But he was loyal and adamant on his principles. Maybe that was why Rukia loved him, although she was more often seen socking him with a dainty slipper than any actual display of public affection. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress and stood with Orihime and Tatsuki, pitifully shaking her head at the men who claimed to be grownups.

"Would you look at them? They embarrass us…" she scorned.

"Oh but Rukia-chan, Renji's just teasing!" Orihime giggled. Tatsuki sighed. "Where's Uryu anyway? Don't tell me he's making the popcorn."

Uryu Ishida walked upon the group solemnly, his hands full. He glared at the arguing men and raised his chin, mumbling something about Neanderthals.

"Come on you buffoons! All the good seats will be taken!"

It was a lovely night! The air was warm and the weather pleasant and the park was full but not packed. Couples walked hand in hand, children ran about singing wild songs, mothers ran after them, boys cycled the lanes selling cotton candy and peanuts. The little party sat themselves on the soft grass under a large shady tree, giving them a good view of the lake and the open night sky. Renji and Rukia spoke loudly, Tatsuki asked Uryu about his work at the hospital, and Orihime traced the constellations with her smirking husband.

"Look at that, Ichigo! It's the Leo!" she jumped excitedly, and Ichigo had to secure her firmly to himself. He saw it too, fourteen stars that almost looked like a lion pouncing. A spring constellation.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" she asked quietly, leaning against his arm. "They're pretty amazing; to think that the light we see actually left them billions of years ago."

"It's like looking back into history…" her husband murmured, a particular red book coming to mind.

After a silent moment, she abruptly waved, causing Ichigo to stare at her perplexed. "You never know if there's an alien-chan looking at us from up there!" she laughed.

Before she received a reply, the sky was enlightened as enormous red stars burst high, signifying the beginning of the show. Orihime squealed, and everyone gasped in delight. Another green one exploded soon after, and nobody realized how quickly time passed. But soon, it was time to head home.

"I wonder how Sado is doing?" Rukia wondered as they walked. Sado Yasutora was another member of their closely knit band of friends, and he was transferred back to Karakura about two weeks ago for some special assignment.

"Haven't you heard?" Uryu asked, pushing his spectacles over his nose. "He's gone back to Mexico for a while, said he has to get a nativity certificate of sorts."

Ichigo froze for just a moment as his eyebrows rose high. Mexico? Of all the times for a man to go to Mexico!

"Did you say Mexico?" Ichigo squeaked, and then coughed. Uryu stared at him incredulously, then nodded. "I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Ichigo could only gulp and open his eyes in wonderment. He felt Orihime squeeze his hand. Mexico? Mexico!

III

The next day at the teacher's lounge, Orihime Kurosaki sat silently making quick notes for the upcoming event. To say she was excited would be quite the understatement; honestly she was too enthused to be described by an English, or Japanese word. There she sat; pencil in hand and eyebrows furrowed, whisking through pages, unbeknownst to the clamour about her. She'd be busy for the rest of the day, so she spent her only free period scribbling down ideas on the Egyptian pharoah's exhibit. So absorbed was she that she failed to hear a familiar voice articulate her name repeatedly, until she felt the splitting pain of a fist landing on her head.

"Owie… Tatsuki!" she bawled, rubbing her injured cranium. The spiky haired brunette beside her just shrugged and munched on her bento. "It can't be helped, Hime. I did call your name."

We haven't introduced her to you yet, now have we? Tatsuki Arisawa, the same Tatsuki Arisawa from the previous night, was the feisty young P.E teacher and Orihime's closest friend, a recognized karate champion in Tokyo. After school hours, she was a sensei at the local dojo, and her lively spirit would easily translate into her moves. She was an accomplished woman in her field, much as Orihime was in hers. Having known each other since their school days, the two seemingly opposite individuals grew to be dear friends, and over the years, each one's personality has changed ever so slightly for the better.

"So… it that for the big exhibition thing you have planned?" she asked, pointing her chopsticks to the book in hand. The auburn haired woman beamed and replied it was. "Speaking of books, this week's Library Week, I'd really love it if you could join us!" her gleaming eyes shone. Tatsuki smiled apologetically. "Sorry Hime, there's a tournament coming up and I'm needed at the dojo. You'll do fine without me."

"Oh it's alright; we'll be reading on Arthur Redmund, though. Isn't that lovely?" her eyes were practically sparkling now. Tatsuki was already aware of all the happenings at the Kurosaki household, the mystery of the hidden city having piqued her interest too. But like the over-protective bully she was, she always cautioned Orihime when it came to things like this. More often than not, the poor history teacher cum authoress would have to fend herself off of not one, but two bullies, for her husband was as guilty as Tatsuki where her well-being was concerned.

Before Tatsuki could say anything, a little boy with beautiful black hair and a dimple in one cheek walked up to the woman beside her and handed her a file. They exchanged a few words, and Tatsuki was sure there was a most inconspicuous, and the boy left with a goofy grin after Orihime ruffled his hair. She turned a forlorn gaze back to her best friend, suddenly silent and thoughtful.

"His name was Hajime." She whispered, staring down at her fingers.

Tatsuki smiled sadly and hugged her friend, closing her eyes. They were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell.

The day passed without event and soon, the final bell signaled the end of the school. Orihime accompanied her students in a big bus that would take them to the City Library. The big old bus was practically explosive; you would have thought they were going camping or something! There were giggles and songs and jokes echoing all the way to their destination and upon sighting the grey stone walls of the building, the bus literally quaked as the children jumped in glee.

The mood was quickly set up. In no time, the long tables that were once collecting dust were now rapidly occupied, and there were piles of books and magazines and audio cassettes and leaflets and papers and pens strewn across the mahogany, almost reminiscent of days gone by. Hoarse whispers of '_was it Arthur Redbeard or Redhound_?' and '_he was an explorer silly, not a pirate!_' and many more '_did you find a book?! Where? Show me_!' reverberated through the sun-lit halls, even the old librarian, Ibuke-san, was feeling nostalgic. Meanwhile, Orihime heated the hot chocolate and cookies, and went to a nearby shelf for her own look. That is, of course, after having assisted the many questioning eyes and scampering feet with their quest. She settled down comfortably with her own stack, and in an instant, was lost to the world around her. She was reading on the title '_Adventurists that made History'_, and broke into a smirk when she spotted the name for which she'd been looking. But the smile soon weakened to a straight line, as she found no more information than what they'd already known. Yet she steadily went on, book after heavy book.

"Orihime-sensei, what does this mean?" asked a girl with rosy cheeks and long dark hair. She pointed at the words 'unrelenting fogou'.

"Well Akari, do you know what a fogou is?"

"No… is it a tree?"

"Not quite. See, fogou is the Cornish word for a sort of underground stone structure. It's almost like a cave."

"So an unrelenting fogou would mean a really big and imposing one! Thanks, Orihime-sensei!" she ran back to her seat. Orihime smiled and continued with her reading.

A few hours went by, and soon, there were mugs of hot chocolate being passed round, and hands stretching for cookies and dangos. The students all laughed in merriment and packed their books and papers, readying themselves for home. After cleaning up, they each thanked Ibuke-san on their way out. The sun was just barely setting, so it wasn't very late. After waving her students goodbye and hugging a few of them, Orihime walked back home feeling a bit queasy. She didn't know what had caused it, but as soon as it came, it went. Shivering, she brought up the collars of her coat and quickened her pace for home.

IV

"I couldn't reach Chad today. I'll try again tomorrow." Ichigo frowned, dumbbell in hand. Orihime nodded tiredly and stifled her yawn. "That's good, Ichigo."

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

"I'm just sleepy, I guess. We didn't find anything striking yet at the... library..." her eyelids slowly fell, and she tried to keep her head up.

"Why don't you go to bed then? I'll do the dishes."

"No! It's too early and I-"

"Do you have anything important to do?" she shook her head. Not waiting to hear any more, he picked her up, casually ignoring her protests, and walked to the room, tucking her in for the night. She mumbled something incoherent and he simply chuckled. Orihime usually said a slient prayer before going to bed, tomorrow she would be furious.

"Goodnight, Hime. Sweet dreams." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Gingerly, he closed the door behind him.

The next day found the teacher and her students back at the library. Her mysterious sickness fully subsided; she threw herself into the tomes with more energy than the previous day. She'd woken up late and realized Ichigo hadn't gone for their regular morning walk, he stayed home and made breakfast. Feeling rather guilty of herself, Orihime fervently decided that she'd have to do her best too, Ichigo always took it upon himself to take care of those around him, shrugging off objections with a casual lifting of his shoulders. He was busy enough himself, and Orihime had to give it her all if she wanted to help him solve this case.

She quickly breezed through the book on her table, having seen nothing of great importance, and just when she was about to shut the book forever and return it to its dusty tomb, something caught her eye. It was a single sentence, merely a few words, but it bore a striking significance. She stared at it, re-read it, even followed her finger under it, but it always said the same thing... a most remarkable thing.

'Redmund _was known to have authored a single book, titled 'The Detailed Works of Arthur Redmund', and is believed to have made two copies of it, one for himself and one for his brother..._'

One for his... brother?

..

..

..

* * *

Too tired to ramble today, how are you doing? I'm pretty stressed out, so yeah.. :), it's a part of life isn't it?

Well on another note, I do hope you're enjoying this story, otherwise it's pointless! :P I'd love to hear from you, it really is amazing to have such a big family here, know what I mean? And do review, it's motivational and well, it's the best thanks an author could get! That is, if you like it enough. Look at me, I'm rambling again, don't I ever keep quiet? :)

To my most fantabulous reviewers: Alice hc, erica and Ermilus, y'all are the best! See, you're making me all emotional like, your support really makes my day!

Take care sugars! And keep fighting for your dreams! They're totally worth it, and it makes life worth living!

God Bless!


	5. Complications and a Forgotten Diary

**Chappie Numero Cuatro****: Complications and a Forgotten Diary**

'Nothing ever happens for no reason. Whatever befalls us, it's for our own good, one way or the other'

_**-**Orihime Kurosaki_

I

'_Redmund was known to have authored a single book, titled 'The Detailed Works of Arthur Redmund', and is believed to have made two copies of it, one for himself and one for his brother..._'

"One for his brother?" she reiterated. But the other one was for his American friend, wasn't it? All of the four accounts she'd read so far said very clearly that the twin copy was given as a present to the American friend, Allen Stephens. And that was the book she'd seen herself! So what was this about the brother? A mistake most likely. But nonetheless, it was a notable remark, one that she made a point to jot down.

A while later, before it was time to go home, she walked behind her pupils chairs, commenting on their excellent progress and making quick observations. Making sure she wasn't walking over any bags, she occasionally adjusted a few sheets here and there. Call it a pet peeve, but it always itched her when something was out of alignment. Yet suddenly again, her feet stopped, and she gingerly picked up a white paper to read an amazing point.

_'Wrote two books- one for him, one for bro'_ it read. Incredible!

"Masahiko! Can I take a look at your paper for a moment, dear?"

"There isn't anything wrong, is there ma'am?! The chocolate stains are all Yusine's fault!"

"It's perfectly fine, sweetheart." She replied sweetly. "I need to ascertain a few things." He nodded and she walked towards the pile of finished books, searching for the one he'd mentioned in his references. _'Discovering the Undiscovered- Heroes among us'_. Scanning the page he'd jotted down, she gasped. There it was again!

"_One book he kept for himself, one for his brother_."

It didn't make sense... how many books DID he write exactly?

II

"Hime! I spoke to Chad today, and he agreed to going to the bookshop and inquiring after this book for me." Well Ichigo was in a good mood. Good thing too, if things weren't going right he'd have been on the next plane to Mexico.

"That's wonderful, Ichigo! I have something to tell you too though..."

"What is it? Is it about the exhibition?" She put on a thoughtful expression and chewed on her lower lip... now that _never_ ended well before."Today at the library, I happened to see something strange in two books. A...complication... of sorts."

He frowned and straightened on the sofa, fully alert. "Yeah?"

"It said that Arthur had indeed written two books, one was for him… and the other for his brother."

Ichigo stared at her much like one stares at a cat that said Hello and did the Macarena.

"Are you sure, Hime?"

"Absolutely. I double checked it too, but there was no mention of Allen Stephens anywhere."

Ichigo sat back heavily, sinking into the seat. How many books HAD he written anyway? And to whom did he really give it? The second book _must_ have belonged to Allen Stephens, for the ink on the front page was carbon-dated to the exact date.

"This does complicate things… damn it." he mumbled. He looked up with a rigid smile. "Let's see what Chad has to say, and then we'll go about it. I'll inform Urahara too." He walked up to her and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Always want to help, huh little Hime?"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm not little!"

The next day at the University, at thirty minutes past the three o'clock hour, we find a young man on the phone with furrowed eyebrows and a solitary finger restlessly tapping against the glass pane beside him. He spoke for a while, finally clearing his throat and letting a small smile grace his features, he replaced the handset. Quickly pacing towards a big green door, he knocked once before being given the permission to enter.

"Konichiwa Ichigo-san." greeted Urahara without his usual grin. He was frowning. And Urahara hardly _ever_ frowned, not even the time some children accidentally caused a dent on his three day old car. If Urahara Kisuke was frowning, usually meant something was seriously wrong.

Ichigo walked in slowly, taking his seat. He glanced at his superior's face briefly before voicing his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

The man lifted pensive eyes. "Something's not right. I tried contacting the AIA today to make sure Aizen reached safely, but at first the line was always engaged." He brought the tips of his fingers together. "Then finally I got an answer, and the woman said that everything was alright. When I asked for Aizen, there was a short pause before she replied saying that he was at a meeting."

"So?"

"Look at this." Urahara pushed a blank sheet towards Ichigo, one that bore the blue seal of the Archaeological Institute of America, the owl staring back blankly. Ichigo stared at the letter, reading through the contents, and looked up again having found nothing.

"By the way, what is today's date again? My watch is questionable." Urahara stated, carelessly removing the article from around his wrist. "March the sixteenth."

Urahara nodded, replacing his watch. "Well its right this time. Why don't you read that letter once again Ichigo?"

'_Respected Sir, _

_The Archaeological Institute of America is proud to announce the second International Archaeology Meet, with participants from around the world. We would like to invite Mr. Aizen Sousuke, senior professor in prehistoric archaeology of the Tokyo University, to this prestigious event. All relevant details have been put up on our website mentioned below, most important being the following;_

_**Date**__: March 18__th__ to March 28__th_

_**Time**__: 10 AM to 3 PM everyday_

_**Venue**__: Hyatt Regency Chicago Hotel, Chicago IL_

_The itinerary has been placed with this letter. Any further details of enquiry can be made by contacting the number of the undersigned. We look forward to your active participation!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Prof. Harley James_

_Head of the Foreign Committee, AIA'_

March the Eighteenth... but today was the sixteenth! No organization could hold an international meeting either unofficially or deviant from the final plan, without prior consent. And yet, Aizen was at a meeting?

"Incredible!" he breathed and Urahara cleared his throat. "You see? Also, I called around a quarter past three, immediately after returning from the Resource Room, and at that time it would have to be around 7:15 am in Chicago."

"And the meeting can begin only at nine in the morning…" Ichigo completed. Urahara nodded gravely. "It doesn't make any sense, and they aren't answering my calls again."

Ichigo leaned back as he soaked in the information. It wasn't right to be suspicious Orihime always said, but he couldn't help but wonder what exactly the man was up to. In the rush of information, he almost forgot why he'd come here in the first place.

"There's another thing." He began, straightening himself. "I spoke to that friend of mine in Mexico, I told you about him yesterday, and he said he's contacted the owner of the second book. She's a middle-aged woman who lives with her dog, and she collects antics. She's been apprehensive about disclosing any information, and Chad said he'll try again." he exhaled deeply. It was getting a bit too complicated. "Also, we have to do some research on Arthur's brother."

Urahara nodded his head slowly, and finally allowed a tight smile to form at his lips. "This is getting interesting. Let's hope we have some answers soon."

III

"What are you doing there, Hime?" Ichigo called out over her shoulder. The young woman looked up abruptly from her crouched position on the bed. She'd turned her head so fast that she'd strained her neck. Chuckling in embarrassment, she sat up straight.

"I was cleaning up my cupboard when I found this!" she held up a pretty yellow patterned book that looked a little worn, there were few stitches that were coming undone and a button was hanging loose. Ichigo gave a small smile when he finally recognized it... her old diary.

"I haven't written in Diary-san for a long time..." she whispered, running her fingers over the cheerful cover. Diary-san was one of the first gifts Ichigo bought for her; it was a good four years old. Her husband walked up to the bed and gingerly sat by her side. Orihime never minded him reading her diary; she decided a long time ago that there shouldn't be anything unsaid between the two of them, even if it was as sacred a thing as a girl's diary. Not that he'd ever take it without her permission. And now he sat with the innocent book in hand, not daring to turn the page.

"When did you stop writing in it?" he asked quietly. She stiffened beside him, her fingers fidgeting nervously and her eyes downcast.

"It was... it was after the accident."

Ichigo didn't budge, but his eyes widened for a mere moment. He exhaled and replaced the book back on the bed, memories of that day assaulting his mind. Orihime noticed his frown and scooted closer. "Don't be sad, Ichi-kun. It couldn't be help-"

"I know that." His close his eyes tight. "I-I'm sorry Orihime, I just, couldn't protect you that day."

"I'm alive, aren't I? You found me didn't you? You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Ichigo." She leaned her head on his forearm. "I know we shouldn't be regretting, but if anything, I'm the one to be blamed-"

"It was never your fault!" he cried, his chest heaving with the outburst. Immediately he felt guilty for having shouted at her, and he looked away again. There was a wistful silence one again, until Orihime spoke up.

"There's a new student in school."

"Hmm..."

"His name was Hajime..."

Silence again. The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply, falling back on the bed. "There'll always be someone named Hajime." He said, staring at the ceiling. The emptiness was almost, relaxing.

"He's a very good boy..."

Ichigo smiled- a sincere smile that reached his eyes. "God bless his soul."

She knew he wasn't speaking only of her student.

It was a silent afternoon; Ichigo worked inaudibly in the living room, trying to divert his mind from the tangled web of emotion he was experiencing, giving his heart and soul to figuring out the mystery behind the book. Ever since 'that day', he's plunged into his work, eager to solve any puzzle that came his way, to help anyone that needed his assistance. People spoke, they always do, they murmured silently when they thought he couldn't hear, or they would tell it to him directly. Either way, it never mattered. It never mattered what they thought, their opinion rarely ever helped. His coworkers were sympathetic at first, but then they realized they couldn't keep up with his renewed spirit. They stopped asking questions, content with their own answers. None but a few handfuls really knew the reason he'd changed so much.

Because ever since that day he failed to protect Orihime, ever since he failed in keeping his promise, he'd changed. At first, it was confusion. Disbelief. Stubbornness. He just couldn't accept his hopelessness, both as a husband and a father. Then came regret. For however much Orihime asked him to stop fussing over what could have been, he couldn't help breaking down at night, helpless as a little child. He was human, he couldn't always be strong. After that, came renewal, the retribution, the restlessness to prove to himself, more than anyone else, that he wasn't worthless. He still thought he was, but he was so frustrated that he threw himself into his work, despite his wife's concerns; he didn't know how else he could prove himself.

Maybe breaking down in front of Hime was a good thing, maybe not. But whatever it was, it felt as though someone lifted the sky and put it back together again. He felt whole once more, he felt he was ready to face the world again. He wept, so much so that he could never shed a tear for a long time after. He felt miserable, but honest. The burden was slowly lifting.

It still hurt. But that was all two years ago. The scars were still fresh, but the pain was dull, and now the guilt was wearing off. Ichigo hadn't realized when he'd stopped typing, but he looked up briefly at the room door, and a small smile graced his features. After all, Orihime was alright, thank God.

Unaware of the turmoil of feelings that affected her husband in the adjacent room, Orihime sat on her prayer mat on the bedroom floor, leaning against the high bed. She was reading her diary, and turned the pages slowly, dreading to read the final entry. It was strange, she thought. It was like her past self was talking to her, to see how she'd developed over the years. Her handwriting's changed, she noted, and page after page, entry after entry, she couldn't help but smile as the memories were ignited again.

Stopping unexpectedly, she glanced at the solemn page. Here it all began; two months away from the accident. Should she read it? She couldn't help it, inhaling deeply as she set the book upright and began.

'_17th September, 2010_

_Dear diary-san,_

_*pout* Ichigo is being so mean! He's been accepted to take part in an excavation near Saqqara in Egypt, and it's a really big event! They're finally going to uncover a new pyramid's tomb, and Ichigo is really excited to be a part of it! He says it's an honor, because to excavate a pyramid is every archaeologist's dream, and oh diary! He isn't letting me go with him! It's so mean, there will be many other people going along and I've even been invited! But he's is being so stubborn about it, says it isn't safe in my condition. Oh I'll be fine! Rukia will be there too! I understand that Ichigo just wants to help, but he is being ridiculous! I'm only four months, and I'm feeling as fit as a fiddle!_

_Hmph. I'm not in the mood to go on. My book's been on a standstill, I'm having writer's block too. *sigh*I think I'll go pray…_

_Take care diary-san. I'll go try to convince him again._

_Orihime Kurosaki.'_

She smiled, recalling how frustrated she was that day. Ichigo was at the most amused at her irrational behavior, that is until it got to him. She smirked, going on.

'_21st September, 2010_

_Dearest Diary-san,_

_*sigh* He won't listen, and I think I've made him mad. I know I've been unreasonable for the past days, but I couldn't help it! In my defense, pregnancy hormones can get to you. Oh what am I saying, diary-san, I have no excuse for acting like a spoilt princess. I've been taking things for granted haven't I? Well I'll be mature now, if Ichigo says I can't go, then alright. Hajime has been kicking lately; I think he'll grow up to be a soccer player. Lovely name, isn't it? Ichi-kun actually cooled down today when I suggested it. Well, Hajime won't mind spending some quality time with his father at the excavation, but oh well. Ichigo isn't going to agree with me. I guess I'll go finish my book. Goodnight diary-san, from the both of us! :)_

_Orihime Kurosaki'_

A heavy tear drop fell on the page, smudging the writing. The woman smiled a watery smile, and wiped her eyes hastily. It hurt too much, reading all this once again, but she couldn't resist. She couldn't stop, not now. She turned to the next page with shaking hands.

'_10th October, 2010 (10.10.10)_

_Diary-san!_

_Can you believe it! Ichigo is actually rethinking his decision! I guess the teddy bear eyes do work on him after all! Ever since the head assured him that nothing will go wrong, he's been hesitant about leaving me back. Well, nothing is for sure as of yet, you know Ichi-kun. I'm not going to keep up my hopes up high, I've already planned what I'm going to do the ten days he'll be away. But just think... if he finally agrees? But is it alright? Now that I think about it, will Hajime give me trouble once we get there? Ichigo-kun was never the 'I told you so' type, but it would be embarrassing. Should I go?_

_Sweet dreams,_

_Orihime Kurosaki'_

She glanced up at the door, wondering what her husband was doing. She recalled how he blamed himself for ever letting her come along that fateful day, despite her reluctance; she couldn't refuse him for long. The next entry was the last in the book, and well...

'_17th October, 2010 (post-dinner!)_

_Dearest most amazing diary-chan!_

_Three days to go! Oh I can't wait! Ever since that day Dr. Tomozaki assured us that it's perfectly safe for the baby, Ichigo gave in and now, he's happy I'm coming along! I'm so glad! Hajime is excited too, I think he'll make a pretty good soccer player someday! I've been really busy packing everything, and I'll take my little notebook too so I won't miss a single detail! Three days! I spoke to Rukia, and she sounded very happy, said it was about time Ichigo stopped being such a fuss. \(^o^)/ I can't wait diary-chan!_

_I have to go make dinner; I'm in the mood for pasta!_

_Goodnight diary!_

_Orihime Kurosaki! :)'_

She let out a long sad sigh; this was the last thing she'd written in her trusted book. The last words before she left with Ichigo windy October morning two years ago. Many days later, they returned.

As she turned to the next page, the blankness reflected what she'd felt those years ago. Empty. But now, she'd accepted her fate and could smile again, because she was sure that nothing ever happens for no reason. Whatever befalls us, it's for our own good, one way or the other. Looking up at the door one last time, she put down the diary and made for the living room. It was almost time for dinner.

..

..

..

* * *

I'm really exhausted. Exams really do take a toll on you. I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it.

And the awards for the 'Most Fantabulous Reviewers!' goes to **Damaio the** **End**, **Magdelena88**, **Erica** **and** **Ermilus. **

You really know how to make a girl happy! :)

Take care everyone, and keep smiling. Don't let regrets get to you, cause they're just not worth it. Things happen, awful things some times, but they happen nonetheless. Don't let it keep you down. If it's a loved one you lost, or an opportunity that you missed, don't ever enter the 'IF ONLY' stage, life's too important and too beautiful for that. The people you love most want to see you smile.

So smile sugarplums! *grin*

You know, I feel like doing the ballet Dance of the SugarPlum Fairy. If I don't upload soon, I probably tripped over my own shadow. Like I said, things happen Jeeves.

God bless you all! Sleep tight love!


	6. Revelations and Delays

Had an amazing exam today, Praise be to God, and am so happy I decided to post the next chapter! Yay! Now then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chappie Numero Cinco: Revelations and Delays**

"_We can safely say that we have reached a dead end."_

_-Urahara Kisuke_

**I**

It was a peaceful weekend morning, far from the turbulent storm of sentiment that overshadowed the Kurosaki household a few days back. Orihime cheerfully hummed to herself as she cleaned the living room table, while Ichigo sat in silent contemplation, newspaper in hand. His eyebrows grew closer together, and he called for his wife to come take a look at the first page.

'_Throne's Eye Diamond Looted'_ It said in bold. The account described how a valuable diamond was stolen from a museum in New York last Friday. Nobody was caught, though many were suspected. Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "Last month, there was something else like this, wasn't there?"

"Mhmm, the Pharaoh's gold neck plate."

"Police suspect a gang's work. Further inquiry in procession. Hmm… that doesn't look too good." He turned the page to the business section, and the two went about their own work soon after.

"Oh, Ichi-kun! I almost forgot!" Orihime exclaimed in the middle of dinner. "Rangiku-san said she's coming over tomorrow, at five in the evening."

The man choked on his food and coughed, lifting teary eyes that were furious. "Not her again! Why is she coming here anyway?" he whined.

"She said something about a girl's night, and we haven't met in so long, Ichigo!" Not the teddy bear eyes…

"Fine… I guess I'll do some more research then, tomorrow."

Tomorrow came too soon, and before he knew it, Ichigo was clenching his jaw as he glared at the rather boisterous woman currently hugging the life out of his wife.

"Oh Hime! Sweetheart, it's been way too long!" cried Rangiku, and Ichigo huffed and mumbled something about not long enough. She turned to give Ichigo a sly smile. "I trust you have been taking good care of my Hime-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Of course I'm taking care of her, I'm not a heartless bastard you know!" he spat. The woman merely smirked and flung her honey-coloured hair back. "It's hard to tell with that constant scowl, berry-kun."

Rangiku Matsumoto was a lively young woman, who worked at the fashion department at the Tokyo University. She was a fun-loving and loud individual, though she tended to be quite lazy at times. She picked up rumours like an antenna picks up radio signals. But nevertheless, she was a devoted friend, and could always be counted on when times were hard.

'_Do it for Hime's sake'_, Ichigo chanted in his raging mind. He forced a smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "Listen Matsumoto. I'll leave you all alone now, try not to break anything, okay? And no fancy surprises when I come back." He narrowed his eyes. She bellowed and wiped the tears away, giving him the most innocent look. "What makes you so suspicious, Ichigo?"

Orihime watched back and forth between the two in amusement, they were always such a comical twosome!

At his cue, Ichigo bid them a quick farewell and left the house, warning Rangiku one last time against any 'funny business'. She waved off his concerns and shut the door at his surprised face, turning back to face the girls mischievously. "No then… who's ready for a manicure!"

Many hours passed, and the two were soon sitting by the sofas talking about trivial things. The last time they did something like this was shortly before the… accident… and that was nearly two years ago. The clock ticked quietly in the background, and when it read 8:15, a knock was heard on the door. Orihime quickly jumped to her feet and practically sprinted to the door, out of breath when she opened it. "Ichi-kun! Welcome home!"

He said nothing, only staring at her. Orihime hardly ever wore make-up; she looked lovely with just a touch of powder. So now seeing her face all made up and new, she was almost unrecognizable. Extremely beautiful, but unrecognizable.

"Ichigo?" she worried, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He broke out of his daze and smiled crookedly. "Hello, Hime. I'm sorry, you look so different." She pouted and looked down. "You mean you don't like it?"

"Of course I like it. It's you, Hime. You're always beautiful." She grinned and clapped her hands, pulling him in and shutting the door. Rangiku was already ready to leave, and she smirked coyly upon seeing the flustered man. "Don't worry, berry-kun, I'll leave Hime-chan all to your greedy self!" she teased, and he brought his hand to his tired face. "Shut up, Rangiku."

"By the way, I haven't seen Sousuke-san around lately." She wondered. She and Ichigo worked in the same building, and occasionally she would catch a glimpse of the very fashionable Aizen Sousuke in the elevator or the lobby. The man was a fashion icon, and in her books, that made him an idol!

Frowning deeply he looked at the wall. "He's gone to Chicago again."

"I figured he was out. Did you see his new car, though? That sleek black one he got last Friday?"

"Matsumoto, I don't care." though it wasn't a total truth. Even Ichigo was impressed at the sight of the car Aizen came in that morning. No decent man can forget a car like that. "He can get a unicycle for all I know."

"He's quite posh, isn't he?" she sighed. "Maybe that's one of the benefits of being an American citizen. You get to drive a-"

"He's an American citizen?" Ichigo and Orihime both exclaimed in utter astonishment.

"Why, yes he is. I though you knew that." Rangiku turned wide eyes towards her audience. "He's born in America; I think his father was an American. Though that must mean his mother was Japanese. It's cool to be a mixed breed, isn't it? Why, just last week…"

But no one was listening to her. Ichigo shared a look with his wife, and both silently thought the same thing. Aizen… was an _American_ citizen?

II

_**You have (1) new email!**_

**From**: Chad Yasutora

**To**: Ichigo Kurosaki

Good news, Ichigo. I've spoken to the lady. She's finally agreed to the arrangement, and I've already sent you the book by courier. It should reach you soon, within three days at most. It's the same as you described- old, red leather, worn, yellow pages, but there is no name on the first page. Same title. You should have it soon.

Take care. I'll be here for a month.

…

_**You have (2) new emails!**_

**From: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**To: **Sado Yasutora

Got your message, Chad, thank you. But it's been three days, and the book hasn't arrived yet. Maybe it'll be here by tomorrow. Thank the woman for me, good thing she agreed.

….

**From**: Ichigo Kurosaki

**To**: Sado Yasutora

Five days, Chad, damn it! We haven't received it yet, I went to the post office yesterday and they said no package of its description has arrived as of yet. Where is it? Lost at sea? It's not a plastic bag for God's sake!

You sure you sent it to the right address?

…

***Chad is online***

**Chad: **The post office confirms sending it to your address, Ichigo. You still didn't get it?

**You: **No**. **

**Chad: **It'sbeen ten days.

**Chad**: Ichigo?

**You**: I'm here, Chad. Sorry about that.

**Chad**: What are we going to do now?

**You**: You think someone intercepted the book on its way here? There's no problem with the courier, all other packages reached on time.

**Chad**: You can't be sure…

III

"Ichigo!"

He jolted up, annoyed and surprised at the same time. He glared at the woman standing with her hands on her hips, before he looked back down to his paperwork. Rukia Kuchiki sighed in vexation and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. "No sign of the book yet?"

He grumbled in the negative and reclined back in his chair. "There's no mention of it in the administrative office in this building, and frankly the guy at the post office is getting on my nerve. We're supposed to return the book to the owner in two weeks."

Rukia frowned in concentration, her violet eyes focusing on the desk. "What about the whole Allen Stephens business?"

"Nothing happening there either. We don't know anything more about any of them." He looked absolutely agitated as he spoke. "Aizen's still frolicking in America, and we've been prohibited from checking employee's personal records."

"So you really think Aizen is an American citizen?"

He finally looked up at her, the conviction apparent in his brown eyes. "Yes. But there's something there that we're miss-"

BEEP!

Ichigo and Rukia shared a startled look as they glanced at the answering machine, the secretary's voice sounded crisp and clear. "Kurosaki-san, Kisuke-san would like to meet you in his office."

Rukia smile wearily. "It's almost like a bad boy being called to the principal's room." She sniggered.

"Shut up, Rukia."

Back at Urahara's office, Ichigo opened the door to find his superior pacing the length of the room thoughtfully, finally looking up as he heard the click of the door. He broke into a wide grin. "Ichigo-san, good to see you again! How is the door, does it still creak?"

The man stared at him in bewilderment. "You called me here to ask about my door? Did Rukia put you up to this?"

Urahara chuckled before taking an envelope from his coat pocket. "Not exactly. This mystery is taking too long to figure out. I need you to do an errand for me."

"Alright?" Ichigo was handed the white sachet, which he eyed curiously. "What's this?"

"We've exhausted all the resources available to us here, and there's no further information we can dig up on Redmund, his brother, or Stephens. Thanks to your wife's immense contribution at the library, we can safely say that we have reached a dead end." He smirked.

"And you're saying that's a good thing?"

"I'm saying it's time to go to America."

Ichigo stared at his companion incredulously. "Did I hear you right?"

"Inside that envelope are two airplane tickets that'll take you to Chicago for two weeks. You can choose whoever you wish to accompany you, and when you're there you should find as much information as you can about Allen Stephens from the Human Resource Centre, and also investigate the history behind the mysterious author and his brother. I'll let you know how things go here."

To say he was taken aback would be quite the understatement. Ichigo was thoroughly bowled over by the news. Of course Urahara would have everything planned out.

"I can take one companion?" he wondered. Urahara nodded.

"Yes, tell me by tonight who you decide on. Till then, I suggest you better start packing."

IV

"You're going to Chicago? That's good isn't it Ichi-kun?" Orihime forgot all about her fried rice. She _really_ must have been surprised.

"I guess it is. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, just come home safe. I can't come along, can I? I guess I'll stay with Tatsuki for two weeks, or she can come here." She wondered.

Ichigo reached out for his wife's hand, fully aware of how saddened she must be at the thought of him leaving without her. She loved travelling, but there was just no way he could take her.

"Hime, you know I would love it if you were there," he began. "But… I just can't. Not after last time."

Orihime knew it was silly to think something could go wrong this time. There was no excavation, no tunnels… and no child. She sighed and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course, Ichigo-kun. Don't worry, I'll be fine. All the best, I'll go start packing your bag then."

He never said it often, but Ichigo sure was blessed to have Orihime as a wife.

V

The young history teacher sat silently in the teacher's lounge, munching on her bento. Tatsuki was busy for the day, and Orihime was just too tired to really make sensible conversation. She'd been feeling queasy, almost losing her appetite even though it was her favorite bento. It was three days since Ichigo left, and she'd heard that he'd reached Chicago safely, along with Uryu Ishida to accompany him. She smiled, the two of them always made a good team, neither of them cared enough to realize it. But her lunch was interrupted by the chime of her ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki-san, this is Urahara Kisuke. Hope I didn't disturb you."

"No you didn't! I wasn't busy at all, how are you Urahara-san?"

"I'm alright. We finally got the book."

She chocked. "Really?"

"Yes, but something doesn't look right. Would it be too much to ask if you come down here after your shift to take a look at it?"

"I'll be there before you know it! But tell me Urahara-san, what's wrong?"

A pause. "It seems to be exactly the same as the other one you'd read not long ago. Well except... do you remember the page with those foreign words in the other book?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it looks like someone's torn off that page in this one."

..

..

..

* * *

*gasp* When are we going to get some answers?

I'm sure you sugarplums expected that, arent you the smartest little plumcakes? *smirk* I hope no one's getting a cavity because of the extra dose of sugar today, I'm just really happy!

Did you take a moment to thank God for giving you such an awesomazable life? Well, do it now!

Nothing else to say, eat all your vegetables folks and drive safe!

Please do review if you think it deserves it, it makes me absolutely ecstatic when I see that you guys are enjoying it! A special Orihime style hug goes out to **alice hc**, **erica**, **Ermilus**, **sunflowerspot**, and **guest**(Sorry sweetheart, I wish I had a better way to address you)!

Thank you to all those who faved and followed! *hugs*

God bless us, every single one!


	7. When Things Turn Darker

Read the note in the end, folks! Late update, I know, so sorry about that. But I'm really busy, so I have to take it slow. You feel me? :/

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chappie Numero Sies : When Things turn Darker**

_Are you sure you're not stealing all this from some illegal James Bond movie?_

_-Tatsuki Arisawa_

I

"What the hell!? What are you saying?"

"Now, Kurosaki-san, I understand this information isn't at all pleasant, but-"

"I'm telling you! Something fishy is going on here!"

"We kind of figured that out already, Ichigo-san-"

"Damn it! Are you sure it's not tucked in somewhere?"

"I already told you, the book is exactly the same as the other, except there is no name in the front page-"

"I know that! *sigh* I'm sorry; this is just so damn infuriating! We waited two weeks for _this_?!"

"Nothing can be done about it now. Tell me how things are going in Chicago."

"*grunt* Nothing fancy as of yet. I went down to the Human Resource Department yesterday, and I had to go through a hell of a procedure just to speak to the Head there. Then, there was another hell as they refused to cooperate. I showed them my ID, but all those saps could say was their information is strictly confidential. If it was that confidential why do they have a Human Resource Department in the first place, damn it!"

"It's good to breathe now and then, Kurosaki-san."

"*exhale loudly* Sorry for being such a wuss. Well finally, they complied, but they said I'll be allowed only under strict regulation. Whatever, I'm just glad it worked out, sort of. Anyway, I have to go back there again, I'll email whatever I find over to you."

"Good, Kurosaki-san. That's good."

"…."

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

"How is Orihime?"

"Don't worry yourself, your wife is doing just fine. She's only a bit restless, mostly for your well-being."

"I see."

"She really wants to help you, Ichigo-san."

"I know."

"Come back with some answers, then. I'm sure we could all use some."

"I will."

II

It was a warm sunny day, quite a contrast from the normally windy mornings for which Chicago is so well-known. And on this fine morning, we see a two young men making towards a large white official looking building, one with a sign that read 'Human Resource Department." The men walked swiftly, occasionally exchanging a few quick words, but otherwise there was only a constant furrow of brows evident on their faces. Anyone could tell that they were getting impatient.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you?" asked the woman behind the desk in a very nasal voice, which involuntarily caused the orange-haired man to clench his jaw. After all the mess he had been through the previous day, had she forgotten who he was already? What in-

"We'd like to speak with the Head, please. You will recognize us as the same clients who approached him yesterday." Uryu Ishida explained calmly, expressionlessly.

She looked up for a brief second, before lowering her head again nonchalantly. "Take a seat, then. He will see you in half an hour."

And so they complied. Thirty minutes of their life was spent gazing at the white walls and mindlessly scanning through outdated magazines. Forty minutes and feet started tapping restlessly. Fifty minutes and it was decided someone was going to lose a head.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo tried his best to maintain a socially acceptable sound level. "But I think thirty minutes was up a while ago. May we be allowed in now?"

She looked up yet again, her gaze stony and unmoved.

"Do you have anything to do with a request to seek information regarding a Mr. Allen Stephens?"

A face-palm-worthy moment.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that's the _only_ reason we're here."

"Well it must have slipped my mind." She shrugged. "The Head said that you may proceed to the file room directly. Your authentication has been verified."

She couldn't have said that fifty-five minutes ago? How could something like that just _slip_? Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and forced a smile.

"Thank you. I'll take that as an approval then." Motioning for Uryu, they (finally) walked towards the indicated room.

It had taken all afternoon to get comfortable in the enormous hall, its desks and drawers and cabinets and infinite number of files lined neatly in alphabetical order could easily enrage a sane man. The stark blankness of its floors and ceilings was a remarkable contrast to the very turbulent thoughts going through the minds of the young men. Uryu and Ichigo were faced with more security measures before they could settle themselves in a quiet atmosphere, but despite that, there were more guards standing at the doors and an inspector who often came and looked into their research. But there was one teenage boy who was pleasant and was most helpful in their search for information. Together, the three of them dug through folders and computer files, searching every available nook and electronic cranny, for facts on a particular Mr. Stephens.

It was late evening when they made their discovery, an undeniably astonishing discovery that cried a halt to their progress so far. What fools they'd been! Of course! Allen Stephens, the friend of Arthur Redmund, the explorer! It all made sense now, and the pieces of the puzzle was slowly coming together. When they were sure they'd exhausted the Resource Department, they cleaned up the place before setting back for their hotel.

By sundown, we see two men leaving a large white official looking building, one with a sign that read 'Human Resource Department." The men walked swiftly, occasionally exchanging a few quick words, but this time, there was no frown etched on their brows. Instead, a look of pure enlightenment was evident on their faces. The mystery had taken a sharp new turn. And it was about damn time too.

III

"I'm sorry for putting you under such an inconvenience, madam, but that is the whole story." explained the young man, as he eyed the silent woman warily. She seemed perfectly harmless; the kind of woman you'd expect to hand out large chocobars on Halloween night. Not more than fifty, she sat patiently through the entire recital with thoughtful yet kind eyes, hardly ever interrupting. The man felt rightfully sorry that it was _her_ possession that was at stake.

"I understand. The book looked quite special when I first saw it; I just knew I had to have it there and then." She smiled. "I'm glad I could be of some help to you, but I'm also sorry that the page you are looking for is missing. Though I can assure you the book was intact when I sent it."

"I understand madam, we are not yet sure of the cause of it yet." said the representative of the archaeological department of the Tokyo University.

"If only there was something I could do." she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I've always loved a good adventure, ever since I was a young girl. My brother and I, we had some good times together." She whispered, eyelids gently falling. The hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen was the only sound for a few discreet moments.

"Tell me, which page was missing exactly?" she asked softly.

"Um… There was this one which had some kind of Cornish poem, a four-lined script of some sort."

Almost instantaneously, she broke into a wide grin, her crow's feet apparent at her eyes. Slowly she stood up and made for the drawer, returning with a yellow notebook.

"I think I can help you after all."

IV

"Can you believe it, Tatsi!"

"I… I'm not sure I can. Are you sure you're not stealing all this from some illegal James Bond movie?"

The redhead looked aghast and shook her head vehemently. "Of course not! Ichigo said he was absolutely sure about it! See! I'll read the email out to you again!" she chirped, and did as she exclaimed. Tatsuki sat there stunned, momentarily forgetting about the cup of tea that was now losing heat. She shook her head and smirked.

"Well how about that? These Redmund guys sure are tricky."

V

"Urahara-san! We've received it! We've received the passage! I think I've translated it accurately."

The superior sat upon his ergonomic chair patiently, welcoming the news with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. This was quite the agreeable surprise." He said happily. Rukia Kuchiki frowned for a moment and bit her lip. Things were actually beginning to happen. She placed the brown envelope neatly on the polished desk, and took her seat. Casually, Urahara pulled out the yellow notepad paper from the small envelope, a vague twinkle in his eyes. He looked it over, nodded, and put it down.

"Good job, Kuchiki-san. I'm sure Ichigo will be quite pleased about this."

She grumbled under her breath. "He'd better!"

VI

_**You have (1) new email!**_

**From: **Urahara Kisuke

**To**: Ichigo Kurosaki

**Subject: **Surprise!

Fantastic news Ichigo! We got the missing passage! Apparently the good woman found it interesting enough to copy it down for herself, seeing as she has a passion for antics and mysteries. She sent it to us, Rukia-san has got it translated. I won't bother going on, you'll probably just skip to the passage anyway! ^_^

'_To the roots of the old man's tree,_

_Lies a trail of yellowed stones,_

_Find the walls of the third cave,_

_the city hidden from the sun.'_

Remarkable isn't it? I look forward to hearing from you soon, how did the visit to the Human Resource Department go?"

…

_**You have (1) new email!**_

**From: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**To: **Urahara Kisuke

**Subject: **Another surprise

Don't have much time since the café is about to close, but I received your message. I have shocking news for you too.

Allen Stephens was an American. That much we knew. But to add dimension to that, we also know that Arthur Redmund was known to have a brother, but we aren't sure who he got the second book. It turns out, both the brother _and_ Stephens got the book. So there ought to be three, right?

Well, after a bit of searching, we found out that Allen Stephens wasn't an American by birth; he was actually an immigrant. Coincidentally, he happens to come from the British Isles.

Now if Stephens is from the British Isles, his name can't have been Stephens. So we researched some more. In fact, his name was originally _Ailen_ Stephens.

Ailen isn't a very common name. It's indigenous to the Irish language, at least in the year 1859 it was. So if Ailen Stephens was by birth Irish, it gave more than a few suggestions.

See, Arthur Redmund had a brother. Nothing much is known of him, but we do know that he like travelling. Ailen could have been ruled out as having one of two possibilities attached to his connection with the infamous book.

1) _He was a friend of Arthur and his brother_, and so he received a book. This is probable, but it still doesn't explain why we have only two copies in existence.

2) This is the more plausible conclusion. Ailen Stephens was NOT Ailen Stephens to begin with in the first place. Like I said, Stephens was not a name used in the British Isles, much less Ireland.

The only reasonable conclusion: _Ailen Stephens was the brother of Arthur Redmund._

At first, it was hard to pin point this exactly, so Uryu and I continued to look through files and folders. Then in one of them, it was mentioned how Allen was known to be the brother of a famous Irish explorer. How many do we know?

So that's that. Arthur and Ailen _Redmund_. That was the name, and they were brothers. There were only two books all along, and after Arthur's death, Ailen moved to America and was referred to as Allen Stephens. The second book was his the whole time.

Now we know where both books are, and we've cleared up this bit of the puzzle. Honestly I'm relieved we got somewhere. I'm glad we won't have to visit that Resource dept. any time soon. I'll be there in four days. Hope this clarified everything.

Take care,

Ichigo Kurosaki

P.S Thank the midget for the translation.

VII

Ichigo and Uryu were prodding towards their hotel after their evening at the internet café. It had been a long day, and the shock of their recent discovery still hadn't completely worn off. Just as they were opened the door to their double roomed suite, they caught sight of a white sheet neatly folded and lying on the carpet just in front of their feet. It seemed that someone had slipped it under the door. Curious, they picked up the note, the contents of which drastically changing their countenance altogether. For on the stark emptiness of the paper, newspaper cutouts of alphabets were arranged and stuck with wet glue to form a sort of message.

'_Stop interfering, if you value your head that is.'_

Ichigo was first to speak, the look of horror mirroring Uryu's. He scowled heavily and reread it, then looked up once again.

"_The hell?"_

VIII

"Ichigo-kun! I'm so glad you're alright!" Orihime flung her arms around her husband, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He returned the hug, and easily lifted her to the couch close by. The anonymous threat they received four days ago was still fresh in his mind, but it was kept with Uryu lest Orihime should see it and start worrying again. He knew he should tell her, but how could he? She always wanted to protect, him and everyone else, and that would just put her in greater danger. Obviously, they weren't playing a game now. His dark musings didn't go completely unnoticed by the flustered woman.

"Ichi-kun?"

"Yes, Hime?"

"I've missed you." He kissed her hair. "I know."

"You have to tell me everything that happened there."

He frowned further. She didn't say it with the usual cheer. He could only nod. He would tell her when the time was right.

"I will. But now, let's go get some dinner. Hotel food sucks compared to your fried rice."

She giggled and swat his arm. "No cursing, Ichigo!"

IX

The old red building of the local post office stood proudly against the afternoon sky, blushing a brilliant crimson owing to its newly painted walls. Urahara and Tessai, a close friend of the eccentric genius, made their way through the doors, causing the bell over the frame to ring diligently. Upon recognition, the man behind the counter widened his eyes for a fraction of a moment before he resumed his stiff position, calling out names and flinging letters and other packages through a glass window. The men walked forward.

"Good morning, Stark. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Good morning, I wouldn't know, been in here since five in the morning." He replied drily.

"You must step out for a while though, it's a sad waste of a Spring day if you don't." Urahara Kisuke was as enigmatic as ever.

"What do you want?" the man Stark was getting quiet impatient.

"I want to speak with the young boy you have here. You know, the one that joined a month ago?"

Stark frowned and scrunched his nose. "I don't know your business here, so I can't let you in."

"Oh but I think you do." The man's eyes darkened for the briefest of seconds. "I understand that the book I'd been waiting for all this while reached on time. And yet, there was an uncharacteristic delay in finding out about its arrival."

"You received it didn't you? I'm busy, sir. You-"

"I won't bother you for long. May I please speak to the young lad?"

"That's none of my concern." He replied forebodingly. A bundle of notes securely wrapped and bound suddenly appeared on his desk, concealed from the eyes of passersby. Stark looked up, shocked, but it didn't take long for him to react.

"Wait for an hour. The boy's on lunch break. A word of this slips to anyone and you regret it." his eyes were formed into slits and he hurriedly replaced the notes into his pocket. Urahara smiled as if nothing had occurred and nodded. "Good to see we finally agreed!"

An hour passed slowly, incredibly slowly, the sound of names and addresses being called out and the smell of ink and freshly-printed postage stamps the only turbulence in the otherwise quiet room. Soon, they were allowed in, and sure enough, a boy sat awkwardly on a cardboard box, stacking letters and arranging them in piles. He looked up and his wide eyes turned wider, before his head tunred back to return fervently to his work.

"Don't worry, son." Tessai said gently, sitting beside the nervous boy. He shook his head. "I don't know anything!"

"I didn't say you did. Listen now," Urahara began slowly, almost nonchalantly. "Remember a package that arrived not long back? A big fancy red book?"

The flicker in his eyes was more convincing than the feverish shaking of his head. "I don't know anything!"

"Of course you don't, son! Calm down, nothing will happen." He smiled, and surprisingly his quivering decreased.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Luppi."

"Okay then, Luppi. Can you tell me why the book reached so late? I understand it was here on t-"

"I WON'T SAY ANYTHING!" he shouted, panting raggedly. Tessai frowned and crossed his arms. "Look, boy! We won't hurt you at all! We just want to know what happened to the package when it was here. Tell us anything, we won't mind at all!"

He looked hesitant, then shook his head once more. "I can't say… I won't say."

"Why not?"

"He… He'll kill me!" he was in a frenzy once again, and it took a while to steady him.

"Luppi, we'll protect you. Tell us."

The boy shivered and cried out, falling to his knees. "It was me!" He was bawling his eyes out. "It was me, alright? Luppi did it! They made me do it!"

"Do what, son?"

"They-he- they told me that when the book comes, I should keep it!" his shoulders shook violently. "They- they said to tear out that funny page, and I did! Not because I wanted to, I was scared! They're bad men, bad men!" poor boy, he was sobbing pitifully on the floor, his cries muffled. Urahara nodded as if he'd known all along, he comforted the boy. After a while, he calmed down, taking in raspy breaths. He was handed a tissue by Tessai.

"you-you'll tell?"

"No, we won't Luppi. No one will know. You're safe now."

"They won't kill Luppi?"

The man's smile became stiff. "No. They won't kill Luppi."

..

..

..

* * *

I was actually preparing for a fancy author's note, but my sleeplessness is catching up to me. I'm tired, but I hope you liked the chapter! Honestly, I feel I'm losing the zing, I need to kick myself soon, but rest assured, I am a girl of my word, and i will finish this story if God wills it.

^_^ how are you my little sugarplum?

I'm so grateful to all those who reviewed! I am especially happy to see nypsy-chan again, thank you ever so much for your advice, love! Really, I'd be nowhere mentionable without you!

Also a great big Pooh bear hug going out to alice hc, Guest, Damaio the End, erica, Ermilus, Magdalena! you guys are the bomb! Seriously, can you please just give yourself a hug? Cause I really want to but I can't! *pout*

Shoutout to all those faved and followed!

Take care, sugars! All the best for everything! See you soon!

God bless every single one of you sugarplums!


End file.
